ghosts
by Nightwalker'xo
Summary: -now, we're only a shadow of our former selves.


He was always at his happiest when Bellatrix came to visit. She was the only adult figure in his life that he truly respected and admired. And he, in turn, was the only one that ever saw another side to her. She was never angry with him, would never attempt to hurt him, even if he had done something terribly wrong. She always treasured their moments together, until she visited again. He knew that he could talk to her about anything, and it had always been that way, for as long as he could remember. Even when he was a young child, he had always prized her weekly visits, which were the highlight of his week. She had always been more of a parental figure to him than his own parents had ever been, and she treated him as if he were her own. She'd storm into his room whenever he was too lazy to greet her at the door, but he didn't mind. He never did.

The seventeen-year old stood with crossed arms, leaning over the balcony of his room, platinum blonde hair illuminated by the warm rays of sunshine, giving his ash-grey eyes a subtle glint. The soft morning breeze blew short strands of near-white hair across his face, and he brushed them away every few minutes. He was alone, staring into the horizon with an intent look on his face. The dawn's vibrant colours appeared as if they had melted into each other, warm shades of crimson and citrus, peach and violet. Not a cloud was in sight, as the sun had not yet fully risen over the mountains. He stayed there for awhile, admiring the colours, lost in his thoughts. By now, the sky had taken on a pale blue, and the soft orange-hued clouds took on the appearance of fire, hovering above the snowy mountaintops. He refused to leave and feels as if he wants to stay there forever, alone with his thoughts. And so he does. But only for a few hours, although he feels as if he could've stayed for a lifetime. He doesn't come out of his room though, having taken to drawing, sneaking a glance at the ever-changing sky, that was by now, changing into a sapphire hue. After a while, he sat back, leaning his shoulders against the bed, as he had been, for some reason, sitting on the floor while he drew. His eyes scanned the paper on which he had drawn to be met with a picture of a perfectly shaded dragon. A Chinese one, perhaps. He wasn't too sure. He dropped the graphite pencil onto the floor, rubbing his hands together and walking to the windows to resume his earlier stance on the balcony. He looked out into the sky again, it being the only thing he could bear to face after the earlier day. He focused on the horizon's indigo tint, and the stars that were swimming overhead, closely resembling dim fairy lights. Even the brightest stars were dull today, just as were the brightest souls. He allowed himself to drown in his thoughts again, trying to block out the pictures of scattered bodies and flashing green lights. He was so lost in his thoughts, in fact, that he heard nothing of the bedroom door creaking open, and swinging closed. Heard nothing of the footstep that snuck up behind him. But what he did hear was the sound of a drawling, feminine voice. And he instantly snapped out of his daydreaming.

"You're quite a fine artist" She says, her voice playfully happy, in spite of recent events. When he sees her, His happiness overtakes his confusion, and he grins.

"Auntie Bella." He replies, the grin still wide on his youthful face, and to his surprise, she grins too. She walks towards him, with a newfound spring in her step; something he had never seen before- to settle on the balcony, to his left. Her eyes look out into the distance, and he copies, turning to gaze the same way. They share a short, comfortable silence, and the wind brushes long, curled tendrils of black hair to fly around her face, but she doesn't seem to mind. The stars above started to shine more vibrantly than before, like white crystals painted across the skies, and the night's cool breeze crawled over his pale skin, and he's aware of the fact that her dark eyes are staring at him. He turns his head, quite slowly, to meet her gaze, but by the time his head was turned, hers was turned away, her eyes locked on something far into the distance that only she could see. He follows the path of her eyes, leading him to a group of distinctly bright shining stars. He nearly jumps in fright at hearing the sound of her voice again.

"We're stars, you and I. We're already up there." She says, her voice softening into a whisper. Her voice would usually rid him of his worries, but tonight was different. Tonight, her voice only brought back the memories that he had been trying so desperately to forget. Everyone had been expecting him to mourn the downfall of their leader. But, tonight, he was mourning the downfall of another. He turned his head to look at her, letting his eyes scan over the pale skin and wild hair for what he knew would be the last time. He let himself breathe in the familiar scent of Icy waters and a hint of spicy cologne, memorising the mischievous glint of her dark eyes. His thoughts were interrupted by the irritating scratch of the wooden door opening against the ceramic tiles, opening to reveal his mother's tired figure. When he looked again to the balcony, all he saw was empty space, but he could still breathe in the scent that told him that she had once been here. He couldn't bring himself to answer his mother, so he listened silently.

"You're free now Draco, Why aren't you celebrating?" She asked, but he still wouldn't answer her. He just listened to her meaningless words as he mourned inside. "I always knew that you'd come out of this alive, Draco. I would have made sure of it." Her voice now sounded as if he was underwater, as he did his best to block her out. Her voice suddenly softened, and he finally brought himself to look at her, his dull eyes meeting hers. "After this is all over, you'll be a star." She said, standing taller than he had seen her in years. He refused to answer, staring through her as if she were a mere shadow. Narcissa finally gave up at trying to catch his attention, and turned to walk into the other room, the heels of her shoes clapping against the floors. Then he spoke. It was barely a whisper, whisked away by the breeze. Again, he turned to face the darkening horizon, watching the stars giving off a feeble light; a glimmer of hope, while her last words echoed inside his head.

"I already am one."

**I hope that you enjoyed it. If you don't understand it or have any questions, PM me. **


End file.
